Cambio de planes
by Makineide
Summary: Mordecai ya no tenía tiempo para nadie, ya que ahora tenía novia y se la pasaba con ella. Ni siquiera terminaba la parte del trabajo que le tocaba a él y Rigby tenía que cubrirlo. Pero siempre, Rigby, terminaba regañado por no hacer las cosas correctament


Bueno, después de tanto ver un show más, me llegó una pequeña inspiración de escribir un Fic

También de haber visto el capitulo en el que Mordecai y Margarita son novios y quedarme con el ojo cuadro dije: ''Tengo que hacer un Fic de esto, ¡tengo que hacer uno!'' y ¿como no hacerle caso a mi conciencia?

Ah, Un show más no es de mi propiedad y tampoco el videojuego que se menciona en el Fic

* * *

><p>Cambio de planes<p>

Una discusión

Era un día que, aparentemente, no era normal. Sin ningún acto sobrenatural o algo sorprendentemente extraordinario.

Rigby, simplemente flojeaba y se aburría, como siempre. Mordecai había salido a una cita con Margarita. Ahora, ellos dos eran pareja y para Rigby estaba bien. Mordecai es su mejor amigo y tenía que apoyarlo, solamente que el hecho de que Mordecai le presuma a Rigby que él tiene novia y el no, le irrita. No es que Rigby quiera novia, a él no le interesaba en los más mínimo tener o no, solamente que, se la pasa hablando de lo linda que es Margarita, de lo genial que es estar con Margarita y blablablá… a Rigby le harta oírlo todos los días decir eso. Siempre lo apoyo con que tenía que salir con Margarita, ya que no quería volver a ver a su amigo decaído y escuchando esas canciones cursis, por que Margarita tenía un nuevo novio cada semana. Pero ahora ya casi ni veía a Mordecai. Solamente para trabajar pero nunca completa sus trabajos y Rigby, tiene que estar cubriéndolo a él, y siempre era Rigby el que salía regañado por Benson. Maldición, quería recuperar a su amigo, y no solamente por el trabajo, también por que se supone que son mejores amigos y siempre lo serían, pero ahora muy apenas se ven a la cara.

Hubo una temporada, en que Mordecai le decía a Rigby que tenía que salir con Eleen. Él, simple y sencillamente contestaba un ''NO''. Eleen es agradable, pero a Rigby realmente no le interesa de esa manera. Nunca saldrá de la fase ''solo amigos''.

Rigby esperaba a que Benson llegara y le diera un nuevo regaño, pero al parecer, no apareció por la puerta. _'' ¡¿Eso significa día libre?!''_ Se le vino, como rayo, a la cabeza. Para el, era un sí, entonces jugaría videojuegos. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿con quien jugaría? Si invitaba a Musculo y Fantasim, solamente lo estarían molestando que lo cambiaron por Margarita. Pero entonces ¿con quién? ¿Con Papaleta?

…

Termino jugando con Papaleta. Creyó que había sido, por lo menos un poco divertido, pero, por dios; no jugaba nada bien. Mordecai decía que Rigby era muy malo jugando videojuegos, pero comparado con Papaleta, era bueno jugando.

-¡Esto es muy divertido!-dijo muy alegre Papaleta. Se divertía con el juego mas conocido en todo el mundo. Pero, al parecer, ¡era pésimo jugando al Mario Bros!

-Papaleta, te quedaste sin vidas. Digamos que ''Luigi'' a muerto.-dijo casi echándose a reír. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle '_'Viejo, eres pésimo en esto, Jajajaja''_ Pero mejor no dijo nada. No quería lastimar a Papaleta.

Papaleta solo frunció el ceño diciendo-¿¡Quién invento este juego!?- Muy indignado, se fue de la sala y se dirigió al segundo piso de la casa. ¡Papaleta se había enfadado con un videojuego!

-Maldición Mordecai, ¡desearía que estuvieras aquí!- Dijo mientras se recostaba en el sillón. Cerro los ojos, con el seño fruncido, y pensó en, que diablos estaría haciendo, Mordecai, con Margarita. Tal vez estaban dándose besos. Se hizo su imagen mental y se los imagino besándose; para Rigby fue un poco repugnante así que dio una pequeña asqueada. Puso sus manos atrás de la cabeza y se acomodo un poco más. Al instante quedó dormido. Estaba cansado. Toda esa semana había hecho el trabajo de Mordecai. ¿Él que diablos pensaba? ¡Se olvido de todo! Le deja a cargo de todo y él muy feliz de la vida. Después de todo, ya se había quedado en blanco y no pensó en nada más.

Se despertó de un saltó, ya que, alguien había astado la puerta. Tenía una pequeña esperanza de que fuera Mordecai, así lo golpearía y le haría pagar por todo lo que ha tenido que hacer por él. Por sorpresa, no era Mordecai; si no Skips.

-Oye, ¿no deberías estar trabajando?-Menciono con su misma expresión sin emoción.

-Es día libre, ¿no? Benson no a llegado y nadie sabe donde esta-dijo sentándose en el sillón que había quedado dormido

-¿No ha llegado?-dijo arcando una ceja- Iré a buscarlo, pero no te puedes quedar sin hacer nada

-¿Qué? Viejo, he hecho de todo, hasta los trabajos de Mordecai-Se quejo. Skips solo dio un suspiro y dijo

-Bueno, pero to quiero que destruyas el parque

-Tómalo por hecho, Skips- dijo, levantando su pulgar y dando una sonrisa. Solamente vio como Skips se alejaba y salía por la puerta. Bueno, ya no haría nada ese día. Pero no tenía nada que hacer. Se le vino a la mente que podría escuchar música.

Se dirigió al cuarto y buscaba el aparato para escuchar música de Mordecai. De todos modos, ni lo usaba. Busco los audífonos y se los coloco en los oídos, conectándolos en el aparato. Vio la lista de las canciones.

_**Canciones**_

_In the End_

_Oh No!_

_Place for my head_

_Sugar We're Goin' down_

_Titanium_

_You Da one_

_-Y muchas más-_

-Wo, que tipo de música muy peculiar le gusta a Mordecai-En realidad no hablaban mucho de sus gustos se música. Ha Mordecai no le gustaba tener ese tema de conversación con Rigby. De todos modos puso la primera canción que venía en la lista y empezó a oírla. Oía música solo para pasar el tiempo y esperar que Mordecai regresara.

Se dirigió al primer piso de la casa y fue a la cocina. Tenía hambre.

Había tenido una cita con Margarita y se la estaban pasando bien, solamente que, todo empeoro cuando empezaron a discutir.

-¡Sabes, también quiero tiempo para mí!-Reclamo Mordecai dando gritos

-¿Y quien te lo pide?- Contesta Margarita. Al parecer tenían una discusión sobre que Mordecai ya no tenía tiempo de estar con sus amigos. Un muy típica pelea de parejas.

-¡Tu! Siempre me dices que vayamos acá y haya, pero también quiero tiempo para estar con mis amigos.-dijo mas tranquilo

-Si tanto te molesta, ¡mejor vete de una vez!-Margarita, enojada, apunto con su pulgar, el lugar contrario a donde estaban yendo. Mordecai apretó los puños y se dirigió de nuevo al parque. Estaba demasiado enfadado. No quería ver, ni a una sola chica, pero a donde giraba se encontraba con una, viéndolo. Mordecai solo corrió. Corrió hasta llegar al parque. Entro por la puerta mientras la azotaba. Siempre que se enfadaba, se hacía bolita en un rincón. Pensó en hacer eso en la cocina, pero vio que Rigby se preparaba un Sándwich.

-Rigby, prométeme que nunca tendrás novia-Menciono enfadado mientras se dirigía hacía él, pero al parecer, el otro no lo escuchaba.- ¡Rigby!-grito, pero el otro, aún así no lo oía. '' ¿Qué diablos...?'' se dijo para sus adentros. Se acerco a él por detrás, para que no lograra verlo. Le quito un no los audífonos y le grito en el oído-¡RIGBY!-El otro dio un brinco de susto

-¡Ahh! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Dijo, cubriéndose el oído

-¿Por qué tienes mis audífonos y la cosa donde escucho música?-Se oía como ogro

-Tranquilo, solo lo tome prestado. De todos modos ni siquiera lo usas.

-¿¡Y por eso lo tienes que tomar!?-Dijo dando a gritos. Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. No se podía describir el cuanto estaba enfadado. Ya estaba frustrado de la pelea con Margarita. Rigby pudo notar que pasaba algo

-Viejo, ¿qué pasa?-arco una ceja. Mordecai solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Respiro hondo y se controlo. _''Me estoy volviendo loco''_. Se tranquilizó un poco y dijo

-Perdón, es que, tuve una pelea con Margarita-Solo esperaba una respuesta de Rigby. Esperaba que no le saliera algo estúpido de la boca, pero en realidad, no dijo nada. Solo lo miró y dio una mueca.

Dio un suspiro-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, de todos modos, es normal que salgas con una pelea cuando tienes novia ¿no?- Mordecai no pudo evitar pensar en que diablos era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a Rigby

-Eso creo-es lo único que dijo

-Ten, ya no lo necesito-le entrego el aparato donde oía música y se dirigió otra vez a la cocina por su sándwich.

El silenció se quedó durante un largo rato. Mordecai pensó que había sido un patán con Margarita y el también con Rigby, por haberle gritado por una estupidez.

-así que, te peleaste con Margarita-Mordecai se salió de sus pensamientos y asintió.- ¿por qué?-Volvió a decir el otro, esperando una respuesta de Mordecai

-Le dije-_''mas bien, le grite''_- que ya no me permitía tener tiempo para mi y para ti- _¿dije ''para ti''?_ Rigby arco una ceja-Es decir, para ustedes-_maldición, ¿por qué dije para ti?_ Ya no quería oír la contestación de Rigby. ¿Por qué diablos había dicho ''para mi y para ti''?

-Tranquilo viejo, de a que te refieres-dio un suspiro-bueno, no soy bueno para esto pero, en mi opinión, deberías pedirle que también te diera tiempo para salir con nosotros.- Maldición, por que no simplemente hizo eso, en vez se sacar un borlote

-Tienes razón- hizo una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no tenía ganas de sonreír. Se sentía un idiota.

¿Qué tenía que decirle a Mordecai? No lo sabía. Él no sabía, muy bien, en que hacer en caso de que tu mejor amigo este enfadado. Siempre Mordecai se recuperaba solo, pero este era un caso diferente. Estaba enfadado a causa de su novia. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo romper ese ambiente pesado?...

Desvió su mirada a la consola y pensó _''Videojuegos''_

-Bueno, ¿no quieres jugar?-dio una pausa y vio como la mirada de Mordecai se dirigía a él-Jugar videojuegos sin ti, soy todo un desastre-trato de animarlo mientras le daba una sonrisa. Al parecer había funcionado.

-De acuerdo-Se torno una sonrisa más natural en Mordecai.

''_Bueno, al parecer ya esta mejor'' _Penso Rigby dando una sonrisa

* * *

><p>Y díganme, ¿qué les pareció?<p>

¿Reviews?


End file.
